30 Beveages Drabbles
by sephira-san
Summary: From the LJ community 30 Beverages..I picked Black Cat...
1. Wine

Title: Would You Like Wine With That

Fandom: Black Cat

Characters: Creed Diskenth, Train Heartnet & Rinslet Walker

Prompt: 16. wine

Word Count: 603

Rating: PG-13

Author's Notes: This is for my friend Saku aka sakurasango...Today is her b-day..Happy Birthday...She loves Creed Diskenth and she likes Creed and Train, so I came up with this...Oh yeah and we both like Rins as well...Hope you enjoy this...

* * *

"Creed..." yelled Train as he pounded on the door. 

This wasn't his day so far. Earlier in the day, he was out walking around with Rinslet til she was gone. The image wouldn't leave his mind. It was burned there.

-----------------------

Earlier That Day

"Train..." started Rinslet Walker as she stood next to the former eraser.

"Yes..." his gold eyes stayed straight ahead. All day he's had a funny feeling. Like they were being watched, but by who? It couldn't be Creed...He was nowhere in sight after their big fight.

"How is Sven doing?" she asked.

Smiling he gave a sligth laugh with his hands in his pockets. "He's better thanks for asking."

She grabbed onto Train Heartnet's arm as an elderly couple walked by and smiled. Rins had a job to do and needed Train's help since Sven was occupied. She was asked to steal something. They had to act like a couple, becuase she knew the person would watch them.

Train knew it wasn't the person she was after watching them, but who was it? "Why didn't you ask Jenos? I thought you two were dating?"

"We're not official. He's doing his thing and I am doing my thing. Maybe we'll see where it all is later." she smiled. "Ow..."

"What is it?" he asked.

"A bug bit me." Rinslet placed her left hand on her forehead. "I feel dizzy, Train."

Train watched as she fell to her knees. "RINS!" he shouted, but before he could catch her, a bug had bit Train in the neck. "Ow...Stu...pi..." he fell onto to his stomach.

A few minutes later, gold eyes opened. Slowly he rose grabbing his head. It was truly aching. "What the..." he picked up an envelope that had a rose with it. "Creed." Train opened the envelope and read it.

My dearest Train;

I have something of yours. If you wish to see her come to my house.

Sincerely yours;

Creed

Crumpling the paper and the envelope, he threw it away. Along with the rose. "Creed will not kill another who I care about." Train dashed all the way to Creed's.

--------------

"Creed open up..." he yelled again.

The door opened by itself. Train slowly walked inside. He wasn't sure if Creed had set a trap or not, but he could not be too careful. Making his way upstairs, he heard the rattling of chains. Bringing out Hades, he pushed the door open with his trusty gun and pointed it to the back of Creed's head.

"Hello my precious Black Cat." he said gleefully. Creed spun around smiling. "I see you finally decided to join us."

Gold eyes widened as he saw Rins. Her arms above her head as her feet dangled. "What do you want with her?"

"Well, you always had a soft spot for women. I knew I could get you here with her as my bait." he gave a seductive smile.

"Let Rins go or I will kill you this time." Hades remained in front of Creed now.

"You can't kill me. You didn't before and you never will." Creed moved softly to a big comfy chair. "Care for some red wine, Train?"


	2. Brandy

Title: What Do You Like?

Fandom: Black Cat

Characters: Creed Diskenth, Train Heartnet & Rinslet Walker

Prompt: 20. Brandy

Word Count: 438

Rating: PG-13

Author's Notes: This is for my friend Saku aka sakurasango...Today is her b-day..claps Happy Birthday...She loves Creed Diskenth and she likes Creed and Train, so I came up with this...Oh yeah and we both like Rins as well...Hope you enjoy this...

* * *

Train walked up to Creed and slapped the glass of red wine out of his hand. "I just came for Rins. Not to hear any crap coming out of your mouth."

"My dearest Train that was a good waste of a tasty wine." Creed had a hurt expression on his face. "I guess you like something else then." he rose from the comfy chair and went to his delicate cabinet of drinks. "Pick your pleasure, Train?"

Rins wished she could help Train, but she was chained. Raising her head, she saw a hook in the ceiling the chain attached to it and then to the chains around her wrist. 'Damn it...I can't pick this. Creed got smarter this time. Way to smart.' she thought.

"Cut the crap, Creed." snapped Train. "What do you want? You don't kidnap Rins unless you want something." he put Hades back in it's holster and crossed his arms.

The silver haired man walked up to Train, caressing his face. "Isn't it still obvious." his lips were so close to Train's. "I want you."

The ex-assassin pushed the man back. "Get over yourself." he glared at him.

"My precious Train..." he placed his right hand over his heart. "That truely hurt."

"Stop playing me. I still haven't forgiven you for what you did to Saya. I will never forgive you." he snarled.

"That witch had it coming..." walking back to the cabinet now, he picked up a glass bottle. "Are you a brandy man, Train?"

Drawing Hades from the holster again, he pointed it at the hook on the ceiling. He had a smile on his face.

"Train, what the..." she stared at Train as he shot his gun. "Huh?" she watched as the bullet hit the chain. "Ahhhh..." Rins screamed as she fell the few feet, but didn't hit the ground. "Train?"

"Give me more credit, Rins. I wouldn't let you hit the ground." he glanced back at Creed. "I don't drink liquor." Train took Rins and jumped out the window.

Creed heard her yelling at Train. "Hmmm...You will be with me Train and we will take down Chronos once and for all..." he said.


	3. Tea

Title: Some tea

Fandom: Black Cat

Characters: Sephiria Arks & Bleze Rochefort

Prompt: 25 Tea

Word Count: 381

Rating: PG-13

Author's Note: I love Sephiria, she is so awesome and Belze is one of the best, so I wanted them together...Hey, my fics, I can have them together...

-----

"He's returned." she said.

"Yes and two of our numbers have already learned that he contatced Heartnet." the male said.

"I suppose we'll need to speak to Train?" she asked.

"Whatever you want your actions to be number one." he touched her shoulders.

"Belze..." she felt his hands on her shoulders. Who'd a thought their relationship would turn into this. They've worked together for so long now and they were doing the one thing that is forbidden in Chronos.

"Sephiria, you know I love you. Ever since that night I saved you." said Belze.

'Yes, I know how you are. Showing no emotions to others except for me.' she paused while in tought. 'Just like I promised to keep a certain Chronos number's secret as well.'

"Something wrong, Sephiria?" he asked stepping back.

Facing Belze now, Sephiria gave a slight smile, to which nobody has really seen from her before. "Nothing is wrong. I'm perfectly fine." she strolled away from him and sat on her knees. "So have you told the other two numbers what to do?"

He sat on his knees facing her now. "Yes." he nodded. "They are waiting for my signal. When you give me the order for them to move, they'll be up and ready."

"In the meantime they are doing their own thing?" she asked.

"Of course they are, but at the sametime keeping their guard up. Creed could have gotten new allies and could easily ambush any of the Chronos Numbers." Belze told her.

"Hmmm." Sephiria lowered her head. "That is true. Do we know where Train Heartnet is?"

Sipping the tea, Belze smirked. "Yes...The numbers I have put in charge of Creed now know exactly where Train is staying. All I have to do is contact them and they'll be on their way."

Sephiria stared out into night sky. "Very well. Do it." She took a deep breath. "Smells like rain will be coming our way." she sipped her tea.


	4. Strawberries

Title: Smell of Strawberries

Fandom: Black Cat

Characters: Jenos (Janus) Hazard & Shaolee Lin

Prompt:

Word Count: 514

Rating: PG-13

Author's Note: I love Jenos (not as much as Train though) and I love the fact that I think Jenos and Shaolee would be extremely cute together...So, there'll probably be hints of something between them...

-----

He sat in a corner alone...Alone once again...Why did he come? He's not a drinker, nor is he the age to drink yet, but this was a friend of his. His right hand moved quickly to his heart.

'What is this?' he thought as his hand gripped his shirt over his heart.

As of late, his heart as slightly been hurting, but it would only occur when his friend would leave his side or be around someone else.

'This is unacceptable...I'm an assasin...I am not suppose to feel like this?' he scolded himself.

His eyes laid across to the other side of the bar and saw his friend talking to some blond of course. Her dress was short and black. 'Careful there...She may be the real easy type.'

"Strawberry wine for a beautiful lady." he said tilting the bottle and filled her glass.

"Why thank you. What kind of job do you do, Mr. Hazard." she smiled.

Smiling back, he finsihed the last sip of the wine in his glass. "My business affairs are secret my dear. It's best you not know." he poured himself some more of the sweet smelling Strawberry wine. The aroma of it brought back memories and nearly dropped his glass. 'I haven't thought about that time in months.' he thought.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Huh?" his brown eyes looked at her brown eyes. "Um...Yes, I am fine. Would you like to leave?" As he scooted the chair away fromt he table, he felt a hand touch his shoulder.

"We hafta go." said the voice.

"Let us continue this another time my dear." he flashed her a charming smile and rose from the chair.

"Would you like my number?" she called.

"That won't be nesscary. I'll find you." he yelled back.

Outside was a bit chilly, but he felt warm knowing his friend was beside him. He was the taller one of the two and besides he hasn't had these feelings since that night.

The aching in his heart had stopped once they were out of the bar. "We got a call. Belze wants us to go to Train. Jenos are you listening to me?"

"Yes, I heard you." came his reply.

Turning his back now facing Jenos' face. "We better hurry."

"Shaolee.." he called.

"What is it?" he stopped.

"Nothing...Let's go get Black Cat." Jenos Hazard watched as Shaolee Lin walked ahead. A black car awaited them both at the end of the street and they got inside.

How was Jenos to tell him the truth. Yes, it's true, he was seeing someone right now, Rins to be exact, but these other feelings were making themselves clear now. What could Jenos do now?


End file.
